


Iris

by Mihael_Strider



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Language of Flowers, M/M, Sheith Bouquet 2019, Sheith Flower Exchange 2019, Wedding, allura is alive, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihael_Strider/pseuds/Mihael_Strider
Summary: If someone had told Keith a few years ago that he was going to end up walking down a wedding altar after all he’d been through, he would have laughed shamelessly in their face.But here he is.A short fic for the Sheith Flower Exchange 2019.





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet, short Sheith wedding fic where everyone is happy, no one dies and S8 doesn't exists. I hope you like it Erika!
> 
> (And you know, I don't have a Beta and English is not my mother language so if you see any mistake -and you will-, I'm sorry. Please, let me know how bad I am)

When Keith opens his eyes again, it’s late in the morning and his head hurts, probably because of the spring sun coming in through the open curtains. Frustrated, he extends an arm and covers his eyes instead of getting up because he still feels too lazy and has no desire to leave the bed. He sighs deeply and smiles when suddenly the scent of iris’ flowers coming from a small vase floods his lungs. He inhales one, two, three more times. He blushes.

He knows how Iris’ smell perfectly because the path to the altar was covered with them, all of them in small bouquets and adorned with black or red ribbons. At first, when they started planning the wedding, some of their friends said black and red was a weird choice of colors - especially since practically all the rest was white-, but as he slowly walked hand in hand with Krolia he thanked his past self for having been so insistent on them, because they made the flowers look even more beautiful. He suddenly felt half a hundred pairs of eyes on him and felt a chill running through his body. Apparently, Krolia also noticed because she lightly squeezed her son’s hand and smiled at him gently. Keith did the same and continued. Step by step.

Even if nervousness makes him not to remember many of the details, he do remember Hunk’s tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks and the vain attempt he made to wipe them off when he passed by. He also remembers Pidge’s sigh of frustration as he embraced his friend and the smile of all the Garrison members who had gathered that day, including the Holts and even James and the rest of his squad.Behind them, Kolivan and the rest of the members of the Blade of Marmora had also appeared at the ceremony wearing a uniform which, according Krolia, was reserved only for investitures and important events. He was so focused on not making any wrong moves that he didn’t even realize the moment Kosmo joined them across the hall, proudly wearing a black ribbon (probably because of Romelle). Keith had to hold back a laugh.

By the time he finally decided to look up to the wedding altar , the first thing he saw was Lance tightening his tie knot. Next to him, Matt was playing with his hands and rocking his body, obviously nervous. Keith saw Krolia, who was now giving Matt an intimidating look, so he stopped immediately. Both were wearing black suits and red and black ties respectively, as well as lapel flowers in the same colors. They both looked at him with a smile, making him feel much more confident.

As he walked the last few inches away from the wedding altar, Keith finally decided to look at him. He was wearing a white tux that matched his own and although he could not see it, because he was on his back, he knew that his bow was red. He unconsciously caressed the ring on his finger without being able to suppress his smile. He sighed deeply and gently squeezed Krolia’s hand.

If someone had told Keith a few years ago that he was going to end up walking down an altar after all he’d been through, he would have laughed shamelessly in their face. First, Keith had never even planned to get married. In fact, he hadn’t even thought that he would have a stable partner. Of course he’d had a couple slips in his life, especially during his years at the Garrison.The first time he had gotten involved with another student was at 16, when a couple of kisses motivated by hormones and inexperience ended up in his first sexual experience (although they didn’t really go far away than mutual masturbation). It wasn’t really that he wasn’t interested in dating, but he was already madly in love with someone he could never have... and if it wasn’t him, then it wouldn’t be anybody.

Besides, it wasn’t like he had the time to be in a relationship in the middle of a war. 

However, when Shiro finally turned to see him, Keith had to hold back his tears because it was really happening. He was about to marry the only person in the world (and in the Universe) he loved. He found it unreal, almost incredible. Because he could have left everything behind to look for him, he could have saved that man from death, he could have fought a war beside him, but he still couldn’t believe that Takashi Shirogane loved him as well.

With a sweet smile, Krolia took Shiro’s hand and placed her son’s hand on it. She didn’t say anything, but Keith knew it was because she didn’t think it was necessary. She just bowed down to kiss his future son in law’s cheek and Keith’s forehead before leaving them there. They both stared at each other for a few moments, trying to calm their breaths. Keith could swear he could hear his own heart beating, and for a moment he was afraid that it was just a dream and that, when he woke up, he would do it in the solitude of the cabin that had belonged to his father.

Shiro seemed to notice his nervousness. He leaned one hand toward him and stroked his cheek in a reassuring gesture, making him feel better almost immediately. Keith felt the warm palm of his hand in contact with his skin and sighed, looking at his future husband with a tender smile. Shiro’s eyes shone, probably because of the tears he was holding. He was not the only one.

"Dear friends: we have gathered today to witness the wedding of Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane. This union…"

The voice of Koran made him come back to the present and he started to listen to his words still holding Shiro’s hand. Luckily (and perhaps for the first time in his life), everything was according to plan. As soon as Koran requested it, Allura and Lance approached with the wedding rings, which they exchanged with trembling hands and small sobs of happiness. And if ever, for any reason, Keith had come to doubt about Shiro’s feelings, the look he gave him as he repeated the vows that Koran dictated dispelled all those thoughts. Shiro was his, and he was completely Shiro’s.

Keith remembers Shiro’s vows perfectly because they both wept as he uttered them, although the truth does not know who let the tears escape first. Actually, Keith knows that if he closes his eyes and concentrates enough, he is able to reproduce his lover’s speech word by word. However, he doesn’t remember his own.Even if Lance said later that he had done so beautifully, Keith could swear that his voice betrayed him terribly while swearing eternal love to Shiro, not to mention that he had stammered several times and that he had had to take out a small piece of paper to read it when his memory had failed him. Yet all his concerns disappeared as soon as Koran finally uttered the words he had wanted to hear from the beginning.

" I now pronounce you husband and husband" 

The kiss made Keith remember the first one they shared. Shiro’s hands around his waist, caressing the fabric of his suit at the same time as her now husband’s lips did the same on his. They didn’t even payed attention to the applause of the guests, nor the soft breeze that rose at that time and scattered the aroma of the flowers. This was their moment, only theirs. Their life was now starting.

“You saved me”

“We saved each other”.

A slight movement at his side makes him finally open his eyes and remove his arm from his face. He turns slowly, finding Shiro’s face very close to his. They both smile.

“Hello”  
“I didn’t realize you were awake. How long have I slept?”  
“Not too much. In fact you could still sleep a little more if you want.”

Shiro shakes his head and reaches out one hand to slowly caress her husband’s face. The wedding ring shines in his hand, making Keith blush. 

“I’m fine. Also,today is a special day.”  
“Christmas is still a long way off.”

Shiro’s laughter has always been something beautiful, but there, while both are entangled between the sheets of his bed one morning in April, Keith thinks it is definitely the most wonderful thing he has ever heard. With a slight nod, Keith turns and kisses the palm of Shiro’s hand with devotion, because even if they themselves have changed, their feelings had only became stronger.

“Happy anniversary, Keith.”  
“Happy anniversary, Takashi.” 

It’s been ten years since their wedding day and he still remembers it like it was yesterday.


End file.
